Getting Annoying
by Crazygirl09
Summary: Rory and Dean break up before college. Eventually a Trory.
1. Earley morning Phone Call

Title: Getting Annoying  
  
Author:Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Rory and Dean break up before college.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 1: Early Phone Call  
  
Rory sat up. The phone by her bed was ringing. She looked at the clock by her bed. "Only 10:17 AM? Who would call at this hour?" she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she grumbled.  
  
"Hi, Rory. I got my college acceptance letter!" Dean said.  
  
"Good. Bye," Rory replied.  
  
"Rory wait," Dean called. Rory hung up.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"What?" Rory snapped.  
  
"What's up with you, Rory?" asked Dean.  
  
"You woke me up."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"To bad."  
  
"Well, can I meet you later?"  
  
"At 4:30 outside Doose's."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye." 


	2. Whats HappeningHere?

Title: Getting Annoying  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Rory and Dean break up before College. Eventually a Trory.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: ok, so as you may have guessed, this the first fic that I have ever written. I have a main idea of what I want to happen but I would like some suggestions. Please Review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter two: What's Happening Here?  
  
~*~*&*~*~Last Chapter~*~*&*~*~  
  
"To bad," snapped Rory.  
  
"Well, can I meet you later?" Questioned Dean.  
  
"At 4:30 outside Doose's."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye," Snapped Rory.  
  
~*~*&*~*~ Now ~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory looked at her watch. Dean was late. She was still angry at Dean for waking her up. She passed outside of Doose's market waiting for Dean. At 4:45, he finally walked outside.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Rory. He wouldn't let me off work. I got here late so he made me work late." Dean said, defending himself after seeing the look on Rory's face.  
  
"I guess its ok, but try no to do it again. Ok Dean, which colleges did you get accepted too?" asked Rory.  
  
"Just Yale. Did you get yours?"  
  
"Yeah, Harvard and a couple others."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I guess. We won't be able to go to the same Colleges though. I didn't get Yale. I gonna tell my grandparents that I got into Harvard!"  
  
"Do they all come at the same time at Chilton?" begged Dean.  
  
"Yes they do. And if you keep asking questions that you already know the answer to, you're gonna start to annoy me, so shut up." Rory snapped. This also began to annoy Dean.  
  
"Well sorry your Royal Highness but I just wanted to make sure!" Dean retorted. Rory gasped. She slapped him.  
  
"We're trough. I don't care what you say. Good bye!" Rory spat. She turned on her heal and began to walk home.  
  
"Fine. FINE. But you forgot that I still work at Doose's!" He yelled after her.  
  
"Well then I'll just make mom do the shopping!" Rory retorted.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory ate quietly at dinner that night. Lorelai was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Did you see Dea…" Lorelai was cut off by Rory.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.  
  
"Did you break up with him?"  
  
"I SAID I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're going to have to tell me you know. Or I'll find out on my own."  
  
'fine with me.' Rory thought. 


	3. Meeting Yet Again

Title: Getting Annoying  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Rory and Dean break up before College. Eventually a Trory.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting Yet Again  
  
~*~*&*~*~ Last Chap ~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory ate quietly at dinner that night. Lorelai was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Did you see Dea…" Lorelai was cut off by Rory.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.  
  
"Did you break up with him?"  
  
"I SAID I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're going to have to tell me you know. Or I'll find out on my own."  
  
'Fine with me.' Rory thought.  
  
~*~*&*~*~ Now ~*~*&*~*~  
  
"Dad's gonna be in Boston. If I'm in Cambridge, it'll take him about five minutes to get there if I'm in trouble. Stay in Stars Hollow. We have a nice house. Come on, Mom." she had begged.  
  
"Fine. But I'm gonna come up any time I can." Lorelai replied, unhappily.  
  
~*~*&*~*~  
  
Rory sat, reading quietly. It was her first day of Harvard. She was living with Christopher. He and Sherry were married and had a daughter named Lillie. Rory loved the little toddler.  
  
She closed her book and walked to a notice board. She looked at flyers for roommates. Christopher had told her to try and find a roommate to live with, because his apartment didn't have that much space.  
  
She was the only one standing there. Most people had classes, but not her. Her classes didn't start until tomorrow.  
  
She took out her notebook. Rory looked at the phone numbers written down. She suddenly heard a bunch of girls from the other side of the board say,  
  
"He's soooo cute!"  
  
Rory saw a man walk up next to her. His blond hair glinted in the sun.  
  
"I believe that we've met, Mary Gilmore." said an unpleasantly familiar voice. Rory turned and saw, Tristan Janlin DuGray.  
  
"The name's RORY." she snapped.  
  
"Still, I believe that we've met." he replied.  
  
"Yes we have. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am going to college here, Mary. I was only sent to military school during high school."  
  
"So."  
  
"I noticed your backpack. It reminded me of you, so I came nearer. You seemed to be surprised."  
  
"I was. I never intended to see you again." she hurridly copied down a number. And walked away.  
  
"Silly Mary." Tristan said when she was out of earshot. He took the same number and walked off. 


	4. Authors Note

Title: Getting Annoying  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm not sure if I want to continue with this fic. I cant seem to get it right. If you want me to continue, please tell me. Thanks. ~~`._.`~~ 


End file.
